mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Digimon Adventures Mafia
| image = File:Digimon_Adventure.jpg|thumb|Digimon Adventures | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Shadow7 & Akriti | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Small) | startdate = 8.21.13 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Araver #benjer3 #Vommack #Harvest Ty #Krystal #WildMudkipz #U-ta-gai #BrandonB #Boquise #Jay Gold #Darth Nox #dee_tot #Curr3nt #golfjunkie | first = Araver, Vommack | last = Hachi, Krystal, WildMudKipz, U-ta-gai, Curr3nt | mvp = no mvp | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Shadow7 & Akriti based on Digimon Adventures It began on August 21, 2013 and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (August 30). Game Mechanics Rules Kills are not blocking. NK has no carrier. Except RID actions and day actions, all other actions are vulnerable to redirect. Indy > baddie > goodie What is to be shown in NP/DP: *Kill - only the successful ones, or saved ones. *Trap *Save - successful *Block *Role copy - depends upon what he copies. Not Shown: *Redirect *Spy *Vote manipulation Role Description Digidestined children (their digimon) : Outlive Baddies and Indy : The adventurous children destined to, along with their digital monsters, help the digital world get rid of evil. #Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Agumon) : Taichi "Tai" Kamiya is adventurous, athletic, and charismatic and the main protagonist, which easily makes him the leader of the DigiDestined. However, his aggressive, impulsive personality often puts him in danger. He eventually learns empathy and compassion are key to success instead of reckless courage. Back at his home in Odaiba, Tai is the star player on his school's soccer team. He is best friends with Sora Takenouchi - Night kill + Knows the Identity of Yamato. #Yamato "Matt" Ishida (Gabumon) : Matt is regarded as "cool" by his peers and seen as a "born rebel" who "prefers to do things his own way." However, he can be passionate and emotional as well. Behind his façade, Matt has an "introspective, sensitive side" that comes through around his younger brother is T.K. Takaishi, whom he is fiercely protective of. He takes caution in the Digital World and often clashes with Tai Kamiya because of the leader's recklessness. He also gets upset when T.K. unconsciously follows Tai's orders. Matt owns a harmonica and frequently plays it when he is resting - Redirect + knows who Taichi is. #Sora Takenouchi (Piyomon) : Despite being somewhat of a tomboy, she takes caution in the Digital World because of Tai's recklessness. She is the mother figure of the DigiDestined. Sora is the daughter of a famous ikebana artist and an anthropology professor at Kyoto University. Biyomon is a small bird with much curiosity whose wings double as arms that she uses to grip objects - Role spy. #Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi (Tentomon) : Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi is partnered with Tentomon. Izzy is a computer expert and spends a large fraction of his time trying to figure stuff out on his "PiBook" laptop. Izzy lives with his adopted parents. A very intelligent and logical thinker, despite being amongst the youngest of the group. He is also a computer expert and constantly uses his laptop. Based on a Ladybug, Tentomon is a naturally friendly Digimon with carefree way of life - Trap (block + no save). #Mimi Tachikawa (Palmon) : Mimi Tachikawa is a girly girl who is very blunt and outspoken, and despite her complaining and self-centeredness bares the Crest of Sincerity. Mimi lives with her parents in Odaiba as an only child. Despite being horribly out of touch with reality at points, Mimi was the more effected of the DigiDestined to the point of refusing to fight out of seeing their Digimon friends getting killed because of them. However, she ultimately realizes that she has to fight in order to save the Digital World and plays a vital role in the defeat of Piedmon with the army of Digimon friends she gathered. Palmon is a plant Digimon with reptile features, able to use her clawed tendrils in her multi-purpose Poison Ivy attack. Hatched from her DigiEgg as a Yuramon and naturally digivolving into Tanemon, Palmon assumed her current form to protect Mimi from a Kuwagamon - Die roll. ## Save ## Spy ## Block ## Kill ## Choice ## No Action #Joe Kido (Gomamon) : Joe Kido is partnered to Gomamon. Joe's father planned on the boys to each become a doctor, a tradition which had existed since the Edo period. Joe is the bearer of the Crest of Reliability. Gomamon is a creature who appears to be based on a young harp seal. He has purple markings and spots all over his body as a design as well as some orange hair on the back of his head - Block #Takeru "T.K." Takaishi (Patamon) : He is the youngest DigiDestined out of the core seven. He is gentle, sweet-natured, and generous. He is also obedient and follows the DigiDestined's lead without complaints. He is also described as Kari Kamiya's equal. He is younger brother of Matt, but lives with his mother, journalist Nancy Takaishi, instead due to a divorce between their parents. espite the distance between T.K. and Matt, he admires Matt greatly and tries to be brave to "impress" him, although he begins to open up to the other DigiDestined as well, particularly Tai - Vote manip (self x0, or x2) #Hikari "Kari" Kamiya (Tailmon) : She is Tai's younger sister who helped him care for an Agumon when she was a toddler, having a sixth sense. She did not attend summer camp with the others due to her health issues. Regardless, she is a compassionate girl who always puts others before herself. Revealed to be "the eighth DigiDestined child", Kari is partnered to Gatomon and obtains the Crest of Light as she joins Tai and the others during their battle with the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. Kari admires Tai and is seen as an equal to T.K. Tailmon is an Exalted Beast Digimon in the form of a white cat with a power ring on her tail. Unlike the others, Gatomon is a champion level Digimon and thus the oldest of the original eight. Originally, Gatomon's DigiEgg was separated from the other seven Chosen Digimon during an attack by Piedmon - RID Lynch save/RID resurrect (cannot resurrect lynched guys, and both can't be used in same cycle. #Davis Motomiya (Veemon) - Davis Motomiya is the main protagonist in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime series. He is partnered to V-mon. He's extremely stubborn in personality. is a small blue dragon-like Digimon similar to Davis in personality. Originally, for most of the series, Veemon regressed to the trainee form of DemiVeemon while in the human world and the baby form of Chibomon if he exerts too much power - Save The Dark Army : Last standing : BTSC + Night Kill : They are the one causing mayhem in Digital world. It is their job, to let the darkness, and sadness prevail in the digital world. #Apocalymon : Apocalymon is the primary antagonist of the Digimon Adventure season, as the one responsible for creating the chaos in the Digital World, creating Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, and the Dark Masters. He reveals that he was born from the data of Digimon who had died instead of digivolving, and that their sadness and anger fills his very being, causing him to be depressed and somewhat suicidal; this led him to wage war against the joyful Digital World, in order to share his suffering - Block #Devimon : Devimon is the first major villain to face the DigiDestined, and is responsible for enslaving File Island with his Black Gears, hiding the Tags and Crests, and attacking the children directly and indirectly multiple times. Devimon controls the Black Gears, which perform multiple tasks for him. He generally uses free ones that when summoned will fly towards and eventually collide with a Digimon, bending it to his will and increasing its power and size - Choice between spy (role spy for even nights and follow spy for odd nights) and RID kill. #Etemon : It is an Ultimate level puppet Digimon, and the first main villain that the children run into when they arrive on the continent of Server. Etemon can pinpoint their location via his Dark Network, and has a large army of Digimon working for him. Etemon has the character of an Elvis impersonator, being full of pride with an intolerance for people who fail to acknowledge his over-inflated ego. Etemon considers himself to be a great singer, using it in his signature "Love Serenade" attack which can regress the DigiDestined Digimon - Vote manip (self x0 or x2) #Myotismon : Myotismon is one of the DigiDestineds' greatest enemies, an undead Digimon modeled after a vampire with a cruel and sadistic streak in his personality. Among his actions prior to meeting DigiDestined, Myotismon was the one responsible for conditioning Gatomon into a loyal minion. Having DemiDevimon keep the DigiDestined separate, Myotismon was preparing to enter the real world to find and kill the Eight Child - Take the ability of first deceased baddie (except devimon). ---- Independent : Outlive Devimon, Davis, Mimi, and anyone from Taichi and Yamato : If succeeds, leaves the game. Gennai : Gennai is a data-based human in the form of an old man serves as the DigiDestined's guide after their battle with Devimon. It would be revealed, while Kari is possessed, that Gennai was a youth as he and his fellow data-humans were creating the DigiDestined's Digimon to fight against the Dark Masters. However, Piedmon slaughtered his friends as he was forced to escape with the DigiDestineds' Digivices and Digimons' eggs before the one that held Tailmon was lost in the commotion. It would be after Apocalymon's defeat that Gennai resummons the DigiDestined a year later to give up the power of their Crests to free the Digimon Sovereigns - Choice between RID kill or trap (block + save). Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Vommack - Sora *Hachi - Kari *Krystal - Davis *WildMudKipz - Izzy *U-ta-gai - Tai *BrandonB - TK *Jay - Mimi *dee - Matt *curr3nt - Joe Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster #Araver - Devimon - Killed N1 by Gennai #benjer3 - Gennai - Killed N3 by The Dark Army #Vommack - Sora - Killed N1 by The Dark Army #Hachi - Kari #Krystal - Davis #WildMudKipz - Izzy #U-ta-gai - Tai #BrandonB - TK - Lynched D1 #Boq - Myotismon - Killed N2 by Tai #Jay - Mimi - Killed N3 by Gennai #Nox - Etemon - Lynched D2 #dee - Matt - Killed N2 by The Dark Army #curr3nt - Joe #golfjunkie - Apocalymon - Lynched D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8